Where dreams do not come
by blueey
Summary: Okabe and Kurisu, patching together each others' tattered souls in the way only they can.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stein's Gate.

A/N: I just finished watching the anime and was hit by a lemony plot bunny. Steins gate is probably one of the most impressive animes I have seen in a while. Anyways, enjoy the story!

_Blink_; the world slowly comes into focus. _Blink blink_; the brain establishes the current surroundings. As Okabe gradually surfaced from the sea of unconsciousness, he was gripped by a sudden panic as he glimpsed Kurisu lying beside him on her side, still, eyes closed.

_Breathe, Okabe._ he tells himself. _She's only sleeping._

He exhales in relief. The despair and heartbreak of Kurisu's death has never been far from his mind; he doubts that this pain can be numbed or forgotten. Carefully, with trembling fingers, he caresses her vibrant red hair, the curve of her shoulder, the delicate circle of her wrist. Memories of her prone body, a sea of red spreading, spreading, flashes before his eyes. The press of her lips- their first and last in another fate- burns on his lips; the delicate curve of her body against his angular one imprinted in his mind. Most of all, he remembers her resilient soul and her quick wit that helped him overcome the hardest 3 weeks of his life.

Okabe doesn't know what he did to deserve Kurisu in his life, but she is here, _here_. Beside him, in this world line, and he will be damned if anything were to happen to her again. He shudders at the possibility, choking slightly at the thought of chasing Kurisu down several world lines to get her back again.

He doesn't know if he can take it.

"Okabe...?" Kurisu's doe eyes slowly blink open and the muscles in Okabe's body relax. She is here and well and alive. He manages and shaky smile, and smoothes her silky hair, reveling in the cool feel of the long strands. And in the inexplicable way Kurisu always knows without him telling her about his thoughts, she grasps his hand with her small one and squeezes tight- I'll never let go, you idiot. Her eyes are smiling and he squeezes back, and they both revel in the moment of just being together, without blasted time machines and world lines and dying friends to worry about. He drinks in her ethereal appearance tonight, her white skin glowing in the soft moonlight, posture relaxed, her hair slightly sleep mussed and her eyes- oh her eyes- looking at him, and only him. She has no need for Hohouin Kyoma; Okabe Rintarou is the only man she needs. At this thought his heart clenches, and he wants-no, needs- to be closer to her. Drawing her closer with their connected hands, he gently kisses her, soft and full of devotion for the only woman he has ever paid attention to in his life. She responds with equal fervor, causing a heat the stir in his stomach and his heart feels like it might burst from the emotions he is feeling at this moment. He is fully content with worshipping Kurisu slowly and gently, but, as usual, his girl genius assistant has other plans. She pulls away and he is slightly stunned, wondering if he might've done something wrong (he's pretty sure he has not violated any rule in the dating manual so far) when she attacks his lips fiercely and with purpose. Surprised, he gasps and he glimpses the devilish glint in her eye before she sucks on his lower lip and then sweeps his tongue with her own. Her kiss is determined, purposeful yet shy; and he is incredibly turned on. Kurisu smiles as he groans into her mouth and then yelps when Okabe flips her over and cages her small frame with his own lanky one.

"My dear assistant, you should know better than to run away with your ideas without reporting to the head scientist," he teases.

"I thought you might appreciate the incentive," she counters, with that devil-may-care smirk, and he laughs.

"How's this for incentives-" and he plunders her mouth, pouring all his desperation, need and want into the kiss. Kurisu is prettily flushed when he withdraws and both of them are breathing heavily.

"O-okabe-"

"Kurisu, I love you," says Okabe, without preamble, and he is still slightly astonished that he can say these words to Kurisu whenever he wishes from here on now. She flushes even more and he laughs, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

"You're such an idiot!" she exclaims, looking away. He guides her gaze back to his with his hand. "I mean it, Kurisu."

"I know, idiot. Close your eyes," she commands, and he does so, waiting for her to say it back. He finds her shyness endearing. Suddenly, he is flipped onto his back with Kurisu straddling him and his eyes fly open in surprise. Kurisu's small hands cup his face and she kisses him on the forehead, on each cheek, and chastely on the lips. He wants more, so he squeezes her hip through her ivory nightdress and brings his hand up behind her neck to guide her lips back to his but she slowly kisses her way up his jaw and lightly sucks on his earlobe and Okabe gave up trying.

"Kurisu-"he gasps, and she shushes him with soothing noises. His eyes slip shut as she continued her ministrations, placing butterfly kisses on his neck, his shoulder, his collarbone, down to his chest and stomach, her cool fingers soothing the path where her lips burned on his skin.

And then she stills, and Okabe knows she is looking at the large scar on his abdomen. Reverently, Kurisu kisses his scar, and whispers "I love you" onto the damaged skin, and he lets her because he knows that it's her way of coping with his sacrifice for her, coping with the fact that she can only vaguely remember the 3 weeks when they first fell in love, and coping with the loss of a father who tried to kill her.

"C'mere," he says, and she obeys, falling beside him and allowing him to draw her into his arms.

"Thank you," she whispers, very softly, and he can barely feel the movement of her lips on his collarbone. He tightens the circle of his arms around her, hoping it will help quieten her soul. She moves away, and he can see the sorrow in her eyes that he can help but kiss her again, deeply, to remind her that now there is them, and he will always be there for her. She gasps as he sucks on the juncture of her neck and collarbone, and he appreciates her soft, restrained moans as his brushed her pert breasts through her nightdress with his thumbs. He shoots a permissory gaze at her as he slips the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders and she nods imperceptibly. Her arms jerk slightly, and he knows that she is fighting the urge to cover herself.

"Beautiful," he murmurs, kissing her flat, tight, stomach. He marvels at how tiny her waist is; she is so thin that one of his hands almost spans across her stomach. He was lying that day when he said he had no interest in her stick thin body. Since he met her he had acknowledged his attraction to her.

"Okabe!" she exclaims breathlessly as he bit her hip, and then laved it with his tongue to ease the sting. Her breathing is shallow and uneven now, and he knows she wants more. He kisses the inside of her thigh and is about the remove the last piece of clothing on her when-

"Wait!" He looks up at her, annoyed, but any objections flew from his mind when she gently stroked him through his boxers.

"Kiss me," she commands, and he does, resisting the urge to pump his hips into her hand. When the sensation is almost too much he chokes out- "Kurisu, stop!"

"I want you," Kurisu says, as she wraps her arms around his neck and Okabe fumbles as he tries to get both of them out of their underwear.

"Not yet," Okabe says. Kurisu is about to protest when he runs his forefinger around her clit and she moans and her body arches delightfully. He repeats the motion, sometimes thrusting a finger into her wet, hot, depths.

"Oh, oh!" Kurisu gasps. Okabe loves it when she lets herself go. "Okabe!" her cry is of esctasy and impatience.

"I love you, Kurisu," Okabe whispers, and then plunges into her. "So much!" he gasps as he pumps in and out of her. She pulls him close and tangles her fingers in his hair as she gets closer to the end, her moans echoing in Okabe's ears. As she climaxes she chants his name and spasms around his length and that causes him to come undone. Crying out her name, he collapses on top of her, spent. She holds him close, and the sound of their breathing echoes heavily in the room. A comforting sound, because it proofs that they are alive and together.

Finally, Okabe rolls off Kurisu to let her breath, but her hands snake around his waist and she presses close to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm happy, Okabe," she says softly, nuzzling the hollow of his throat. He can feel her smile on his skin and it makes him feel warm and fuzzy. In moments like these Okabe can feel the infinite horizon of the future, stretched vast before him, and although their path is unclear, he feels the courage and strength to take on the possibilities as Okabe Rintarou. He may call on Kyouma once in a while to get him out of a pinch, but with Kurisu with him, he feels complete, and ready to challenge the frontiers of science and logic as they knew it.

"Me too, Kurisu."

His eyes slip shut and he does not dream.


End file.
